The Christmas Special
by Transformette
Summary: Stupid, silly and cute, cute, cute! Christmas with Loki, Thor and the Avengers... preparations, at least. Have fun reading and please review!


**I promised you a Christmas special... geez... it was hard, and came out pretty lame... -_- sorry...**

**But it's just so awww. **

**Stupid idea of a stupid girl; really, this is cheesy and silly. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It all started exaclty one night before Christmas, in the center of New York, in a tall brick apartment building.

'Guys, guys, guuuuuuuyyyyyyyys'

'What's up, Rogers?', nodded Tony from over the tablet.

'How do I set this stupid microwave-thing to work?!'

'You press the button.'

'WHICH BUTTON'

'This one, Steve.', Natasha pressed it for him, passing through the semi-detached kitchen and sititng down by the bar. She was wearing a black turtleneck and long jeans, but even in that outfit she looked awesome.

'Thanks, 'Tasha.', he nodded with a smile, she smiled back.

'Oh please', snorted Tony, rolling his eyes. He stood up and sat down on the table, crossing his legs. 'Rogers, you have too much isinglass on your oldschool forelock.'

'What is isnglass, my friends?', asked Thor. He had been on the sofa, and now turned around to see them. The TV was on MTV, playing annoying Christmas carrols, but in this particular season, no one seemed to care. You know how usually you can't _stand _'last Christmas, I gave you my heart...' but in December, everyine starts singing it? Even now, Bruce was humming in under his breath, half-hidden behind a newspaper.

'Who cares? He's making brownies!', Darcy stormed in through the door, and it hit the wall with a loud bang. 'I can smell brownies from a mile!'

'CAPTAIN AMERICA IS MAKING BROWNIES.', Natasha gave him a disapporoving look. 'Steve, really...?'

The tall, blonde man only shrugged and turned around, watching the slowly rotating cup. Tony Stark rolled his eyes, then stood up and walked up to Darcy with a smile on his face. Wrinkles formed around his eyes, his features warm and welcoming in contrast to the way he frowned at Steve.

'Hey, hammer-guy, your girlfriend's friend is here.', he said, pointing at Darcy with tablet pen. The girl showed him her tongue.

'Whatever, smartass.', she rolled her blue eyes. 'Thor, I came to check on Jane.'

'Jane? She's out.', replied Steve for him, shrugging.

Darcy cocked an eyebrow.

'..._Shopping_. So Captain Brownie can make more cake.', explained Natasha. 'She's with Clint.'

'And... Loki?'

'He's with them too. It's Clint's guarding day.', said Tony. 'Bruce, you're up next.'

'I know.', sighed Bruce Banner, putting his newspaper down. 'Could you please not remind me of that?'

'Or what happens?', Loki walked in first, smiling broadly, showing off his white teeth. 'You turn big, mean and green and punch me into the floor?', he mocked, and Jane laughed heartily, walking next to him. Her dark hair had snowflakes in it, which were now turning to water. Loki crossed his arms.

'Good to see you to, rightful King of Sassgard', snorted Natasha, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms. It had been two years, and she still loathed that god.

'Hello, 'Tasha.', he grinned. 'Are you ready for this idiotic Christmas celebration?'

'Almost.', she glared at him. 'It would be a helluva Christmas if _you _weren't here, though'

'Aren't you a dear.', he shrugged, taking his black coat off and staying in the jeans and green shirt. Jane also removed her jacket, walking up to the god of thunder who was watching MTV again, and pulled a red Santa hat onto his head. She then leaned down to kiss him. Loki rolled his eyes.

'Would they _stop', _Tony rolled his eyes as well, silently agreeing with him.

'Shut up, Stark, you have Pepper', Steve pointed a finger at him, but it wasn't visible, because he had already pulled on his cooking gloves. They had the US flag printed on.

'And we have no one. It's just sad, isn't it?', sighed Bruce, sitting back in his chair, looking at the other singles.

'Yeah... I'm gonna go buy mistletoe', Clint nodded. 'And a lot of it, too', he smiled at Natasha innocently. She bit her lip, smiling back with he lashes lowered.

'Oh for heaven's sake, will they _ever _stop?', Loki hid his face in the palm of his hand. Darcy giggled, hugging him hello. The Avengers (excluding Thor) looked very, very surprised. Delicately speaking.

The microwave beeped and Steve opened it, remembering himself. Darcy seemed to wake up from a trance and ran over to him, pulling her hat off.

'Brownie!', she smiled. While Steve and her were trying to get it out, the others looked about each other.

'So Jane, you bought everything?', asked Natasha, nodding at her. The scientst pulled Thor up from the sofa and joined them.

'Yeah, yeah, I think so. Clint...?', she looked at the man, he shrugged.

'I guess so.'

'Then we have to start!', Natasha clapped her hands, looking around. Tony's eyebrows went up, he looked blank.

'Count me out, I have no idea how to prep turkey', he said.

'You're gonna have to learn.', she gave him a stern look.

'C-can I call Pepper?', he raised a finger, slowly backing away.

'Get here now!', she closed her hand on the front of his shirt and pulled him into the kitchen, stomping. Bruce started chuckling, but Darcy gave him a stern look.

'Hey, mister overgrown heavyweight frog, you mind helping?', she cocked an eyebrow.

'I... have to guard Loki.'

'Friends, I thought Christmas was about celebrating, sharing and trust! About family! And no one is left out!', cried Thor, spreading his arms. 'Please. Loki has proven himself to me, and if you can't trust him - trust me'

'Quite the speech, Thor. 'Xcept you weren't the guy he threw out of a _window_- - -'

'Oh please', Loki glared at Tony, crossing his arms. 'It's been two years, Howardson! I _have_ changed a bit.'

'How the hell do you know my dad's name, Raindeer Games?', snapped the billionaire playboy, stomping up to him. Bruce had to hold him back by the shoulder.

'Miss Potts likes to talk in bed.', Loki smiled impudently, cocking an eyebrow.

'That's it- - -!'

'BROTHER! MAN OF IRON! BE CALM!', cried Thor, pushing them apart. They both stumbled slightly - he sometimes forgot how strong he was. Which always caused accidents, such as high-fiving Tony into the ground. Don't worry, he was in his suit at the time.

'Calm the capslock, dude.', snorted Darcy, placing her elbow on Loki shoulder. 'And ya too, playboy. It's Christmas, and Captain America just made brownies. Is it even possible to spoil that?'

'What's capslock?', asked Thor quietly, leaning over to Jane. She put her lips to his ear and explained quickly - he looked enlightened.

'Okay, we done here?', Natasha spread her arms. 'Tony, help me with the goddamn turkey. Thor, you'll take care of mashed potatoes - Jane will tell you how to do it. Steve, as you're so gifted with cake, try to make mince pies. I have never seen a good mince pie in my life - impress me. Bruce, vegetables- - -'

'Vegetables?', whined Tony. She silenced him with a glare.

'- - - including brussels sprouts.'

They all whined together. Natasha was forcing a new diet upon them. Loki and Thor looked at each other; they both thought the same. This brussels sprouts thing couldn't be good, and they were going to keep clear of it.

'We'll also be having pumpkin pie, carrot cake...'

Natasha's voice trailed off, she looked at Clint - he was holding two fingers up, willing to speak.

'Are we having any...', he cleared his throat. 'Fish, lentils...?'

She looked sideways mysteriously.

'Maybe.'

'What the hell?', Tony mouthed at Bruce - he only shrugged.

'Hungary. Why would we eat Hungary Christmas food- - -', began Jane, but Steve gave her a meaningful look.

'Budapest.', he said shortly, and returned to browsing the Internet for recipes.

'Hey, Locks', Darcy glanced at Loki. 'You know, in Hungary, Santa has two helpers, and one of them is something like a god of mischief too', she laughed. He raised his green eyes to the ceiling.

'Amateur.'

Thor laughed heartily in a booming voice, patting him on the back powerfully.

'Brother, I love this celebration! We must show it to everyone back in Asgard!', he cried happily.

'Thor, you do acknowledge, _Christ_mas is actually celebrating the birth of their Christian God.', Loki sighed heavily, tilting his head.

'Well... It doesn't matter, anyway.', the god of thunder looked slightly embarrassed, he played with his hands.

Loki chuckled softly, and ran his hand over his hair - his smile vanhished when he saw Natasha's face expression. She walked up to him, and put a finger on his chest.

'You.', she said. 'You will take Darcy- - -'

'Oh, okay.', he grinned. The girl opened her mouth, appalled, and blushed.

'- - - and make carrot cake. Do not make me ask twice, or you'll end up in the cage again.'

'I escaped it easily last time, remember?', he smiled, looking down at her with playful sparks in his green eyes.

'We learn from our mistakes.'

'Tasha, will you please let it go? He's really changed now.', sighed Jane tiredly, and Loki gave her a surprised look. Now this was unexpected. Just look at what Christmas did to the people of Midgard - all jolly and friendly. Thank the Allfather it was only for one day.

'How do you know?', Natasha cocked an eyebrow.

'He saved my life, almost dying himself. Come on.', Jane shrugged, tilting her head to the side. 'Let's just have fun, okay?'

'How cute.', Loki rolled his green eyes.

But in truth, he was actually enjoying himself.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! ButwellIjusthadthisidea **

**and I wanted the Avengers in here too**

**so yay**

**kisses and hugs. Merry Christmas, my lovelies... AND A LOKI'D NEW YEAR! **


End file.
